Paradise Lost
by Bri Meister
Summary: During the day, Kisshu babysat her- his little angel Hrist. At night, he abducted her and commenced the experiments. Five years later he comes back for her. He falls for her. And they fall together. KishxOC... might change rating later.
1. Preface

**A/N: First fanfiction... no promises that this will even be finished, I'm a finicky person- although reviews might encourage me to continue...(; hahaa~ but I feel inspired, and my fingers want to write these words, so I might as well start. Begin:**

**Paradise Lost: **_**Preface**_

"Kisshu,"

Hrist breathed out, her chest heaving heavy- her nose was enveloped in the stench of gritty copper. _How could he do this to her?_

"Hrist," golden eyes maimed her battered face, "I didn't mean for it to go this far."

Moving her arm- feeling like it wasn't even attached anymore- Hrist's hand reached to stroke Kisshu's face. Her expression was soft but her demeanor was tattered.

"I know." she blinked slowly, baring the threat that her eyes may not open again.

Kisshu sobbed without tears, leaning in to nuzzle Hrist's face. With stop motion stagger, Hrist's hand moved to bury itself within the green hair residing above her cheek.

"I never should've came to this planet." Kisshu grumbled into her skin, "-Not if it meant the death of my little angel."

"Kisshu." Hrist choked, "Don't trivialize the happiness of your people for the life of one sad little girl." And she stroked his hair.

"None of it matters anymore!" Kisshu screamed, his head shooting up from Hrist's face- slowly contorting into the demonic beast that put her in this condition- "I don't care about the restoration, or the fucking Mew Mew's, or Deep Blue! None of it matters if you can't be mine!" his fists slammed into the ground, bringing up dust.

Hrist coughed.

The world was silent save for Kisshu's labored breathing.

"I'm afraid to die, Kisshu." _Please_. Her eyes raided him. Wracked him for sense; tried to get him the hell out of that distorted place his mind retreated to. "Save me."

"I wish I could, little angel." The voice was still slurred and cracking. Bad sign. "But an alien to one planet is the God from another- and God provides no miracles to failures like yourself."

One last lick of oil fueled Hrist's fire- "You're so fucking bipolar." her head lolled to the side, her eyes closing. Because failures are good at giving up. "I never asked for any of this; my lord Kisshu."

Kisshu growled. "I hate humans." he slammed his fist into the ground again; dangerously close to Hrist's head this time. She didn't spare him a flinch.

"So do I." Hrist spoke softly as Kisshu lowered himself to her eyes, "We used to bond on that hatred, remember?"

Kisshu smirked wildly, his eyes flitting around all the marks on Hrist's face. "I remember." he glared, "And I'm starting to remember something else."

Hrist continued to smile. _Bloodied angel_. "What do you remember?"

"That you're a human too." he spat the words like venom- then summoned his dragon swords and ended it all in a fit of rage.

No one was there to hear Hrist scream.

Just Kisshu and his bleating soul.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: To clear things up... this story takes place about 11 years before Ichigo gets infused with cat genes... there'll be a time skip to when Tokyo Mew Mew starts... and we're gonna say that Ichigo was 17 when that happened, not 11.**

** Anyway- please review c:**

**Paradise Lost: _Chapter 1_**

"Kisshu," Hrist looked up from Kisshu's lap, boring in to him with deep green eyes, "can't you take me home with you?" she questioned, with the most innocent voice she could muster- or did she even have to muster it?

Kisshu stared down at the child resting on his leg, "Now you know I can't do that, little angel." gently, he stroked her hair- watching the different hues of brown fade in and out by the shadows of the fan.

"Please?" she snuggled her face into his leg, tightly clutching his shorts with her tiny fists. "I don't wanna go home." absent-mindedly, Hrist pushed her thumb in her mouth as her eyes slipped shut.

Kisshu continued petting her hair, watching the TV but really not watching it at all, "Why not?"

His question was rhetorical though. He knew very well _why not_, he saw it for himself a few times a month, when he stalked through the little girl's window and dragged her off to his ship. Whether or not the girl had figured out that he was the alien always saving her from the lost sleep her yelling parents would provide- he did not know.

But he did know that her parents didn't want _him_ to know; for her displeasure to answering his question, led her to faking sleep.

And that's how her mother found her when she got home- 'asleep' on her green-haired babysitters lap.

"Thanks for babysittin' the kid." Hrist's mother stood awkwardly in the middle of her living room. Her eyes drifted into the kitchen as she silently awaited Kisshu's leave.

"No problem." Kisshu's voice rasped- it was so painful for him to hide his revoltion towards this woman. _So painful_.

But what choice did he have?

Hrist was their main subject.

Her blood was _wrong_ in a delightful way.

It would make the three of them- Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto- super cyniclone.

Pai had a detailed explanation, long forgotten to Kisshu- about how Hrist's blood would help delete any imperfections in their immune system, and allow their body parts to clone themselves for faster healing.

Essentially, they'd stockpile Hrist's blood, clone it, drink it, and then eleven years later- when it had morphed them into fighting machines- they'd come back and conquer the earth.

Why Hrist's blood was like some alien-elixir, they'd yet to figure out.

Which was partially why there was a planned abduction tonight.

"See you Monday." Kisshu waved to Hrist's mother, mouthed an inaudible goodbye to Hrist, and left the house.

*****Later that Night*****

"Angel," Kisshu muttered to himself, as he gathered Hrist's sleeping form into his arms, "what have they done to you..?" he brushed his fingers over the blackening skin around Hrist's eye- frowning to himself.

Regularly Kisshu hated humans.

They were beyond disgusting.

The rancid creatures that replaced his people on this blue planet.

But Hrist was barely human yet. At five years old, she had yet to be polluted by the stench of grown human thought.

So far, her brain was solely _his_ to mold.

And so far it hadn't even needed his influence to hate humans- her parents took care of that all on their own.

Not to mention the speculation on her humanity in itself.

What with the elixir blood, there would always be room to ponder.

Regardless of what she was, Kisshu carried her with him- through the walls and into the light they went- _all the way to grandmother's house_.

Which lead to a somewhat unnerving conversation...

Pai stared down at his hand in wonder; flexing his unbroken skin.

Seconds ago it had been thrashed; but now it was fine.

And they'd finally collected enough of it to commence transformation.

Eleven years of transforming, and they'd be ready to take back what once was theirs. The _Earth._

Pai's fantasy's were cut off when Kisshu entered the room; a hypnotized Hrist in his arms.

"Her brain is so messed up." Kisshu sighed, setting Hrist back down on the operating table.

Pai stared at her for a moment, neither extremely fond of her, nor as repulsed by her as he was with other humans. She was being of use to him; but regardless she was nothing but a product of overpopulation.

Even he could admit though, the effects of her parents abuse on her child mind were relatively unnerving.

"The way you look at her disturbs me." Pai said, nonchalantly, as he walked to a sink.

Kisshu smirked as he brushed a stray strand of hair from Hrist's eyes, "Oh does it?"

Pai rose his voice over the faucet, "I hope you aren't too attached, Kisshu." the faucet was turned off, "-actually, this is the last time we'll have to deal with her."

"What?" Kisshu asked sharply, his entire body inching in Hrist's direction- possessively looming over her.

"Get a grip." Pai wiped his hands on a towel, "She's not your child Kisshu, she _was_ our science project- but now we can release her in to her natural habitat."

Kisshu let out a guttural growl, glaring into Pai's back.

His fists turned white. Music box tunes played into his head as he turned to look at Hrist's sleeping face; it was like losing a pet.

When Kisshu breathed out- Pai was hooking one arm around Hrist's back, and the other under her legs. Kisshu felt stale as he watched Pai fade away with his pet human.

Kisshu looked down at where she once lay. He felt numb and gone- but he would get over it. He'd get in the head of someone else- find a new toy to manipulate.

*****Eleven Years Later*****

Hrist sat with her knees covered by purple blanketing; arms free to sew her newest doll: a small bodied, big headed, gray little alien with a neon hear in the middle of his chest.

Cutting the threat with her teeth, tying the last knot; Hrist smiled at him.

The sloppy bun on top of her head jiggled as she giggled at the creature.

Her childhood sources let her be aware that this was an inaccurate display- but regardless; it represented the great beyond that she had come to fall in love with.

The fairy tale of one day meeting her best friend again. The green-haired boy with the eyes that shone like the sun, and the threatening teeth that sent shivers down her spine.

Weather he was ever legitimately real to the world around her, or just real inside of her- it didn't matter, what mattered was that he used to be an escape. And she wanted him back.

_Prick_. _Prick_. Two pricks for love.

Hrist smiled.

Then she stopped. Like, everything around her stopped, save for her ears. She heard her blood pulsing, she heard her stillness, and she heard twice a knock on her window.

She heard her hair shuffle as she craned her head to stare at it.

She heard her heart trip over itself.

And she heard the doll drop to the floor, followed by two needles rolling under her bed.

Golden eyes shone through her glass.

_Escape_.


End file.
